My Lady of Light but My Queen of Sins
by CrimsonRabbit00
Summary: Jellal wasn't lying to Erza about having a fiancé. He really did have one. A pregnant one who knows about their relationship. Not to mention to, that she even saw them having that special moment at the beach. JellalXOc (Plot set up in anime is Episode 154) Kind of OcXJellalXErza! Enjoy! OneShot


**[A/N**

**Summary: Jellal wasn't lying to Erza about having a fiancé. He really did have one. A pregnant one who knows about their relationship. Not to mention to, that she even saw them having that special moment at the beach.**

**Note: In the anime, the plot is set in Episode 154.**

**~So this is my first Fairy Tail story . . . I hope I did good!**

**It's kind of like an Oc **_**X**_** Jellal **_**X**_** Erza I think and I think I made it a little bit too fluffy . . . oh well!**

**Enjoy and Review Plz!]**

"Sorry to ruin your moment but I need to talk to my _dear_ fiancé."

Jellal and Erza looked up from the position they were in to see a woman gently smiling at the two, but her gleaming silver eyes said otherwise.

"N-Naeva!" Jellal suddenly exclaimed as he hurriedly got off from Erza who was still confuse.

"F-f-f-f-fiancé?" The red head stuttered out, blushing the same shade of red of her hair. Erza stood up quickly, straightening her back as if she was saluting someone.

"Oh? Jellal didn't tell you? My name is Naeva Grimm. Jellal's fiance. We've been engage for about a year now." Naeva said sweetly.

"W-w-w-w-what?" Erza still couldn't get out of her shock. Well it has been seven years now. Things were bound to change. But she really didn't expect this outcome. Nervously inspecting Naeva up and down, Erza could see she was very beautiful. Such wavy brown hair that stopped midway her back along with a pair of sparkling star silver eyes, she really was beautiful. She had the same cloak as Jellal and the other two that had come with him, so she was part of that guild she interpreted. Inspecting her further, the red head notice a bump on the woman's frame.

"Oh and I'm seven months pregnant." Naeva added a little bit too happily.

Jellal sweated bullets as his dear fiance wrapped her hands around his.

.

.

.

Moment of silent passed as Erza soul started to flee her body.

Was she really about to kiss a man who was about to get engage better yet going to have a child soon? Many things started to run threw her mind all at once:

_She was about to become those shameless woman!_

_She would have been the 'other' woman!_

_She w-would have been –_ (the list continues).

"E-erza?" Jellal said quietly.

At her name, Erza suddenly became sane again. Well as sane as she could be at the moment. "Y-yes? I-I mean congrats! I didn't know you had a fiance. A-ahahahaha!"

"E-erza, I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. I didn't really know what to say."

Erza, who calmed down a little, stared at Jellal than smiled softly at him. ". . . I see."

Naeva inspected Erza. _So this is Jellal's dear Erza Scarlet. She's not really what I had thought her to be but . . . her aura fits the description perfectly. A warm and strong aura. _She had thought. Smiling again brightly, the brunette tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "I think we should be heading back now. Ultear must be done by now."

"Y-yes. Let's go." Jellal had said, intertwining his fingers into Naeva's. Turning around, the two were about to head over to the others. "Erza?" Jellal turned his head (Naeva did the same) to see said girl just staring at their backs.

A cool breeze passed by as Erza shook her head. "I'm going to stay a little longer. You two head over first. I'll be there shortly."

Jellal looked at her for a moment than nodded. "Let's go Naeva."

Naeva nodded and they both headed back.

. . . . .

Erza looked at their retreating backs and sighed. Smiling sadly, she sat down staring at the sea. "I'm happy for you, Jellal. To think you could find happiness without my help. Things really had changed." A single tear slid down her flushed cheek.

. . . . .

As Naeva and Jellal walked, there was an eerie silence between the two.

Jellal looked at his dear fiancé time to time, hoping that she wasn't mad.

". . . Jellal darling." Jellal gulped as Naeva let go of his hand to walk before him.

"Y-yes?"

"You still love her don't you?" She had said, not looking back to see his expression. She already knew how it would look like.

". . ." Jellal didn't reply. Not even sure of his own feelings towards Erza.

Silence came again.

.

.

.

"Say Jellal. Remember when you first found me? . . . Remember the me who was going to become insane? You're the one who saved me by telling me that I should live with my sins. To not forget it but to embrace it. Then you let me join you and the others. And for that I owe you. Let it be for either my skills or for this body of mine, I still must repay you somehow."

"Naeva -" Jellal was interrupted.

"So if you do choose to leave me for your dear Erza scarlet, I would not be mad or sad. I would only regret that I could not give you more. Leave me and this child if you want but please don't forget us- wah!"

Jellal had enough of this. He pulled Naeva in his gasp, interrupting her, and held her tight. His head was on her shoulder, nuzzling her nape as his hands were both wrapped strongly around her torso. "Naeva . . . stop your rambling please." He said softly as if he was tired.

". . ." Naeva did not say a word.

"Yes, I did love Erza before and . . . maybe I still a little bit do," His gasp tightened. "But I love you much more as well. With all my heart."

". . ."

"Erza is an important person to me. She had helped me so much in the past. But Naeva, you helped me as much as she did. Giving me your love and even as so far to having my child, what more could I have asked for you but to stay by my side for eternity? Naeva, I love you so much. So please stop it with those lectures of throwing you away if I want to."

Jellal grip began to loosen. Turning her around a bit to face her, he could only smile at the sight of Naeva's teary eyes and trembling lips.

". . . S-say it one more time." Naeva demanded, hiccupping a bit.

Thinking a bit, he leaned in closer to her smiling. "I love you." He gave her a kiss.

". . . I-I love you too." Naeva had said after they parted, starting to wipe her tears away.

_Erza may be my Lady of Light but Naeva . . . your my Queen of Sins._

**[A/N**

**Did you guys like this one-shot? I hope you all do! I should be writing my others stories but I lost my flash drive . . . I seriously feel like shit right now!**

**But thank you for reading! Check out my other stories as well!**

**Love you guys!**

**Review please!] **


End file.
